My Escape
by weresmyknife
Summary: Bailey is a girl who is trapped in a city full of zombies and other monsters she also meets two other people along the way but are they friend or foe? the first part of many to Bailey's survival.
1. The wreck

_**My escape**_

_**Re2**_

**Chapter 1**

It was August 19th, the sky had fell into a midnight blue, a dust of stars were seen, and dark black clouds rolled atop each other. A small car was on the highway alone, a sky blue tint of the paint, and it was smooth ride down the lonely street. Rock was at a high volume, and the four guys were smiling happily. Sitting on the right side of the car, in the back seat, leaning on one elbow against the window was a freshman girl, Bailey Daniels. She was taller than average, she had strawberry blond hair that had fallen to her shoulders. Small freckles, light in color, were on her cheeks. Her eyes were green, and gave her pale pink lips more color. Bailey Daniels was lucky to be who she was. Her father was a military man, and was high in ranking, her mother was a faithful nurse, and her closest friends were seniors at Raccoon City High.

"Looking a bit down Ms. Daniels-" said the driver her glowing blue eyes appearing in the rear view mirror as she looked back at Bailey. Molly Anderson was the driver; her blond hair bounced when she turned her head and looked at Bailey. The pink gloss on her lips shimmering as provided a smile. She was a senior, head of the cheerleaders, and became friends with Bailey the first day she was there.  
"Its time for a song?" Molly remarked, making Bailey give her a smile that she didn't want them too, but knowing Molly...it was going to be done otherwise. The other two girls who giggled along with Molly' angelic laugh were nothing compared to her; they weren't as lovely, but simply average like Bailey, though none of them compared to her.

"Happy birthday to you-" Molly sang, her voice carrying into symphony. Bailey smiled a gentle blush came to her cheeks.  
"Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone was singing now, all except Bailey whose smile had washed away.  
"Happy Birthday Dear Bailey-"  
"Molly watch out!" Bailey screamed.

Molly turned back towards the road, noticing a large eighteen wheeler pulling out from a dirt road and diagonally straight towards them. Slamming on the breaks made no effect to the wreckage. The eighteen wheeler rammed into them from the passenger's side, crossing Bailey and causing them to spin around and flip over and over. Tumbling, until it had stopped. A sudden rain began to fall, Lightning outlined the truck driver as he crossed the road and towards the crushed car.


	2. wake up

**Chapter 2**

Bailey began to feel the light burn through her closed eyes, she began to feel all feeling back to her fingers, and toes, all numbness was wearing off, and immense pain was pounding down on her. A beeping sound entered her ears, and she was beginning to take in long deep breaths more clearly. Blinking to adjust to the sudden brightness, Bailey attempted to turn her head, but felt the brace around her neck. _I'm paralyzed?!?_ Bailey spoke to herself, not able to feel herself move her arm, nor could she see it either. Bailey wanted to start crying, feeling tears began to sting in her eyes.

"Bailey...honey your awake!?" it was the comforting voice of her mother, Rinoa Daniels. Bailey swallowed the tears and felt the presence of her mother. Rinoa was beautiful, blond hair that was always pulling back perfectly. Golden blue eyes and the smile of an angel. Her mother was perfect, happy, and everything Bailey wished she could be. Bailey was more like her father, in everyway almost, except looks.

"What happened?" Bailey wanted to ask, but only her lips moved, nothing was heard except a croak. Bailey felt the soft touch of her mother's fingers as they moved away the stray strands of hair from her face.  
"What happened?" Rinoa repeated, kissing her daughter's forehead and then taking Bailey's hand into hers. Slowly Bailey moved her head up and down in response. Rinoa sighed slowly, smiling reassuringly.  
"You've been unconscious for nearly five weeks-" a look of terror came into Bailey's eyes as memories of the accident came walking into her head, causing a line of pain through her body. Bailey began to panic, as if she were relieving the whole thing; she began to scream, screaming out Molly's name, before finally fainting.

_She'll be alright, an accident like that- well loosing three friends and being the only survivor will make an impact on her alright. Make sure to let her talk it out to you, or anybody...she has to make sure she won't blame herself for it?"_ That was the doctor's cure for Bailey's panic attacks, but it didn't answer her question on what exactly had happened? What happened to her-how come she was nearly asleep for five weeks? The nurse strolled Bailey towards the white car parked out in front of the hospital, the brace around her neck was taken off, along the casts on her arms and legs. After five weeks, she had three surgeries and was almost completely recovered. Rinoa opened the passenger side door and helped Bailey slip into the leather seat, a faint terror look on her face. Rinoa smiled and closed the door, thanking the nurse and heading towards the drivers side. She turned the key in the ignition and accelerated slowly out of the parking lot.

"Derrick has been worried sick about you-" Rinoa commented, glancing over at her silent daughter, resting her head on her hand against the glass of the door. Rinoa opened her mouth to continue but Bailey spoke.  
"Did he come and visit me, when I was...unconscious?" Bailey asked, turning to look at her mother for an answer.  
"Everyday, along with his friend, um what was his name?"  
"Zack-"  
"That was him!" Rinoa said smiling, "he brought me coffee everyday, and a batch of flowers for the vase at your bedside every other day...nice boy" Rinoa continued, "he even held your hand-"  
"Mom..." Bailey moaned, wanting to change subjects now.  
"He seems very fond of you-do you like him?" Rinoa asked.  
"Were only friends-close friends!" Bailey added, and that was the end of the conversation.


	3. first day of school

**Chapter 3**

Zack Spencer carried down the halls, holding the homework packed book bag on his back, and looking over the next football plays. He was darked haired, falling pass his jaw and slightly flipping out. The stubble on his face was shaved short, but still noticeable. He shuffled through the papers, before glancing up when he had reached his friend's locker. The papers fell out of his hand, and he stared in amazement at the rows of lockers on the other side of the classroom doors down the hallway. At an end locker, top in fact, was an average girl, tall for her age, but clumsy, and shy for being how popular she was. Zack's good friend walked by, and walked in front of him to his locker that happened to be there.

"Dude..." Zack said, slapping Derrick Brick's shoulder, and pointing towards the girl at the locker.  
"Whoa-" Derrick remarked, scratching the top of his head.  
"Bailey back dude!" Zack exclaimed, watching as the books in her arms fell at her feet and she rolled her eyes, dropped to her knees and began to pick them up.  
"She was still out when we saw her last..." Derrick told Zack, resting a hand on her shoulder.  
"So Baileys back...that's a good thing" Derrick finished, returning to his locker. A large envelope fell out and Zack knelt down to pick it up for Derrick.  
"Hey...you didn't tell me you got into S.T.A.R.S?" Zack said handling the envelope back to Derrick, who quickly shoved it into his book bag.  
"Shh-" Derrick said, closing his locker door and shoving the pack back on his back.  
"Does Bailey know?" Zack asked.  
"No, and I don't want her to know yet!?" Derrick said grabbing Zack's shoulder, "I don't think she'll be able to handle it...Zack don't tell her, please" Zack nodded and fallowed his friend back around the corner he had come from. He paused first though, seeing Bailey look up, her green and blue eye falling upon him. Zack smiled and waved. Bailey got to her feet, forced a smile, and waved in return.

The halls were empty, and Bailey held the hall pass close in her grip. She walked slowly, and in grace, ignoring the glass display as she passed. It was a display of the three victims in that car accident, the same car accident she herself managed to live through, when her close friends could not. Molly would be missed, along with Stacy, and Claire, they were nice to Bailey and accepted her as if she had grown up with them.

Bailey wasn't special, outgoing, athletic, or anything that ever caught attention; she was well...just liked. There was nothing gorgeous about her face, or not that she thought? Over the course of her freshman year, she had been asked nearly three times to be a senior's, and two junior's girlfriend. Happily she declined, and well asked herself why she had; maybe the events of five weeks ago...would have never happened?

"Hey-" Bailey stopped and turned around, smirking to herself when she noticed Zack walking quickly as he approached her.  
"Hey..." Bailey whispered slowly, unable to catch her voice in time as he approached.  
"I'm glad your back?" he said, a bit of a stutter.  
"Yeah...me too, a bit?" Bailey said, trembling at the horrible memory. Zack smiled, leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. He drew back and saw a smile on Bailey's face.  
"You missed-" she said almost quickly.  
"I wh-" Zack went wide eyed when he felt Bailey lean in and kiss him gently on the lips, and pull away, "I see..." Zack then added.  
"Thanks for visiting me, though I was never really there?" Bailey said, still smiling.  
"Hey want to go to lunch with me?" Zack asked quickly. Bailey shook her head.  
"Cant, promised Id be home for lunch, mom has something to tell us?"


	4. The car ride

**Chapter 4**

_What happened to your hair?" James Daniels said deeply, looking in the rear view mirror towards his daughter in the back. Bailey's hair was short, pass her jaw line, but much shorter than she had had it before. James dark green eyes fell upon Bailey's brighter ones and he forced a smile towards his daughter._

James remembered the birth of his daughter, how it was all a surprise it was going to be her, and not...him. It was learned from the beginning James was going to have a son, a son to step into his footsteps. Instead Bailey came along, and at first it was a disappointment, and he made it obvious to Bailey as she grew, not intended though. Looking back at his daughter, he wished that he had showed more love to Bailey. Then he came to realize, he had never told her he loved her.

"I never gave you that birthday present..." James said, reaching into the glove department, and handing a small box back towards Bailey. Bailey took it surprised, and opened the small case to a golden ring, a heart engraved into a diamond. Smiling she looked up and saw her dad smile.  
"I love it..." Bailey muttered weakly, taking the ring and stringing it on a golden chain.  
"I'm so nervous about you going back to school?" Rinoa said in the passenger's seat, using her fingers to move strands of hair from her face.  
"Why Rinoa? Haven't we already talked about this?" James said, almost annoyed by the topic.  
"I don't think its right-"  
"Mom...I want to return to school, I think it- it will help me..."  
"See Rinoa, stop your worrying..." James said, stopping at a red light.

Rinoa only peasantry smiled, and listened as her husband began to speak towards Bailey.

"So what were you and those girls doing anyways-"  
"James I don't think-"  
"I'm just making sure Bailey wasn't at any wild party or anything?" James looked in the rear view mirror towards his daughter again, "Were you?"  
"I was at a surprise party, for me..." Bailey answered coldly.  
"Was anyone drinking?" James asked.  
"A few, seniors-"  
"Were you?"  
"James!" Rinoa cried, "Our daughter would so no such thing until she is of age..."  
"Well with the people she hangs out with, I don't know if that's true...Bailey?" Bailey looked up ghastly as the car came to a stop.  
"No..." Bailey answered hesitantly, grabbing the door handle, and opening the back door.  
"I don't believe you-"  
"James! Goodbye dear!" Rinoa called after her daughter, "Come home for lunch, I have some good news..."  
"Yeah, Ill think about it-" Bailey said snooty, now angry with her father and his suspicions.  
"Don't talk to your mother like that..." James said, only getting a cold, hatred from Bailey.

Bailey slammed the door shut, ignoring her father as she had done many times before. Rinoa rolled her eyes, and shook her head. James noticed as he pulled away from the school curb and out onto the busy road.

"What?" James asked.  
"I wish you two weren't so stubborn..." Rinoa wished, tilting her head and resting on her elbow.  
"I'm not stubborn..." James argued.  
"Yes you are, how else do you think Bailey got it...I'm not stubborn?"  
"No your not..." James said, feeling his wife peck a kiss on his cheek.  
"So what is the good news..." James asked.  
"You'll see..."

"Oh..." Zack said disappointed as Bailey came out of her trance, and living the sudden moment. Shaking her head, Bailey placed her hand on Zack's shoulder and smiled when he turned to look at her.  
"Come pick me up? When our lunch hour is over-" Zack smiled and nodded, gently pressing his hand across his pockets, making sure he had his keys.  
"How are you going to get home?" Zack asked as they headed back towards the classroom, Zack's arm gently stretched across her shoulders.  
"I'm going to walk...I don't exactly trust getting rides home anymore-" Bailey joked trying to reassure herself, it was never her fault. The accident, was an accident...right?  
"Alright, well see-" the bell rang and Zack smirked, "see you after lunch..."  
"Yeah-" Bailey felt him kiss her on the lips gently, and then step into his classroom door, letting out anxious classmates for lunch.

They each passed Bailey with a hug, a hello, or a smile of sympathy. It was heartbreaking how the ones to successful, so liked had to suffer...and not Bailey. Why wasn't she killed with them?


	5. home

**Chapter 5**

The sidewalk was hard under her feet and caused a small echo of footsteps as she walked passed Raccoon City's cemetery. A cold chill carried pass, and Bailey hurried along around the bend on the street. There was no one around, and as she crossed the street she had noticed a line of black SUV's cross the turn off in the distance. Soon Bailey had reached her small neighborhood, silent from all the shallow neighbors, who took pity on Bailey. They waved silently as she passed the white fences, and ran into her neighbor's cat, Jigsaw.

"No ones home?" Bailey said to herself, seeing that her father's and her mother's car was missing from the driveway. Scowling and cursing, Bailey pulled the house key from her back pocket and headed towards the front door, across her mother's favorite flowers, and her father's never used rusty golf club.

"Hello?" Bailey called into the house, her voice carrying out in a wisp and ending as quickly as it had started. Dropping the book bag on the table by the door, Bailey headed into the kitchen, beginning to maker herself a lunch before heading back up stairs for a quick shower, before the swim meet after lunch.

Something crashed down stairs and Bailey turned in the hot water, feeling the conditioner run into her eyes, yet she could not feel the sting. Impatient, Bailey rinsed the remaining soap from her hair and wrapped a towel around her naked body. Exiting her room, Bailey headed towards the top step of the staircase.

"Hello- Mom?" Bailey called, but heard nothing. Moving to take a step forward, Bailey felt the puddle of water already formed at the step cause her to slide. A small gasp was heard before she went crashing down the steps, ramming head first into the wall, and knocked into a complete unconscious.


	6. The pool

**Chapter 6**

Bailey woke-up in an abrupt attack of coughing, choking on the salvia that came dribbling out from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes began to open, and Bailey moved her arm to lift her body some, off of the carpet, and the steps where she was resting upon. Feeling herself go light headed, Bailey rolled over onto her back, and felt the ache upon her bones as she turned onto her side, and recognized the spot of blood that stained the carpet. Moving her hand against the back of her head, Bailey felt the crimson liquid drip into the tips of her fingers, causing a small panic as she began to sit up. Noticing that she was still undressed, Bailey pulled the towel tight around herself, sitting on her knees and then moving to her feet. Bailey stumbled and hit the wall, seeing a picture fall from the wall and shatter on the steps. Breathing slightly heavy, Bailey looked at the clock just above her head and read 12:40.

"Oh..Crap-" Bailey muttered, rushing up the steps, and diving into her room. She had nearly missed her swim meet, which ment she would be kicked off? Tearing apart her drawers, Bailey searched for her bathing suit, realizing that the tear in the top of it had yet to be renewed? Against the rules, Bailey pulled on bikini bought for her over the summer by Molly. Bailey hesitantly, pulled the tied the strap around her neck wishing that Molly was still here with her. Pulling a pare of softy shorts over her bottoms, and a black sweatshirt over her top, Bailey slid on a decent pair of flip flops. Running a brush through her hair, and ignoring the blotch of blood in her hair, Bailey skipped a few steps, grabbed her book bag and ran out the door. Remembering that she had been alone in the house, Bailey turned around and locked the door. Inserting the key, and turning it in lock, hearing the click. Bailey replaced the key into her pocket and found her backpack again.

Bailey turned around stunned, for the first time in the neighborhood, Mr. Wallace wasn't outside watering his flowers, or Sarah Lee wasn't gossiping next door. For the first time in a long while, Bailey heard a complete silence. Ignoring it, Bailey headed down the sidewalk in a light jog, heading towards the crosswalk. Upon reaching the cross walk, Bailey noticed two cars, parked at the light, one diagonal as if it were ready to turn. No one was in the cars, and as Bailey walked up to them she noticed that the key was still in the ignition. Curious, Bailey continued along the crosswalk, and reaching the sidewalk again. Upon turning the corner, Bailey was only a few yards away from town, and like her neighborhood stood still, in silence.

The front doors of the school were opened, not as unlocked, but creaked opened as if someone had left a stump in the door. Almost frightened, Bailey pushed the door fully open and took a step inside. The same silence echoed within the halls as in town, and the neighborhood. Except, this silence cause a chill to run through her spine and cause Bailey to tremble as she headed towards the swimming pool. Bailey didn't bother looking into the classrooms, and didn't dare head towards the front office. It would be just safe to say she had been swimming the whole time, and lost track of time? Safe.

Each step she took made a slippery echo through the large gym, with the in ground pool. It mostly deep, due to the fact they were high schoolers, and should know how to swim? Bailey headed into the girl's locker room, remembering that on the first day of her meet she had stepped into the boy's locker room, when the boy's had just gotten finished with their own swim meet, and showers. Bailey went red in the face when she remembered that moment, hearing the boys snicker and smirk as she froze. Finally it was Derrick who had saved her from anymore harassment, pulling her towards the door and covering her eyes.

Derrick had always played big brother in her life, leading through the guidelines of being a freshman. He himself was a junior this year, with added to Bailey's well liked personality. They had been friends since childhood, neighbors, and once a couple. Infact Bailey's first kiss was with Derrick. The night she had returned from camp, a military camp infact. She was enrolled due to her father. Derrick was there at the airport, and decided that he would take her out. Infact Bailey didn't expect the dinner and a movie, and then a goodnight kiss on her front porch. It was a moment she would never forget, never.

Now at the end of the diving board, stripped of her softee shorts, and her sweatshirt. She felt the awkward breeze against her stomach, an even more awkward feeling she would have had if the team was around. Taking in a deep breath and then with one swift leap, Bailey broke the surface of the water, causing small ripples towards the edges of the pool, and causing some water to splash over the sides. Bailey surfaces and slicked her hair back with her hands, closing her eyes, Bailey slowly allowed herself to sink back into the water, slowly towards the bottom, where she felt the tile against her moist skin.

Something caused a sound of thunder echo through the dense water. Bailey's eyes snapped open and immediately she kicked off from the tiled bottom and surfaced again. Small waves were caused; Bailey noticed that something was sinking into the pool. Slowly she dived back into the water, and a wave of panic over took her as she resurfaced, and broke into a fast swim towards the ladder.


	7. chaos at school

**Chapter 7**

Bailey ran into the locker room, and closed the door in a rush. Something was in the water, lively, and leaving a cloud of blood as it slowly sank. Instinct told Bailey, someone...or maybe something was in the gym? Luckily Bailey had kept her clothes near the front of the locker room, allowing her to slide them on, along with her flip flops and backpack. Slowly Bailey cracked the door, noticing nothing, but the overtaking silence. Gaining strength, Bailey slid through the slightly opened door, and felt it click to a close behind her. Something caused a sound in the distance, shaking up Bailey.

"Hello?" Bailey called, there was no answer, the same answer was given to her as she had called into her house, muttered to herself in the neighborhood, and in town.  
"Is somebody-" Bailey stopped in silence, and heard a heart dropping moan fallow behind her. Trembling as she began to turn around, Bailey fell back as she looked into grizzly eyes of a fellow student.

Her name was Barbra Gibbons. She was dark haired, eyed, skinned, and was tall. But now, Barbra wasn't the Barbra Bailey had known. Her eyes were bloodshot, her skin perking up and peeling uneasily. The skin on face hung, and she had many gashes across her shoulder. It was only simple for someone to scream, but Bailey bit her tongue and listened to herself scurry backwards.

"Stay away!" Bailey cried, turning onto her knees and getting to her feet. With no looking back, Bailey headed towards the gym room doors, and barging through them. Only to scream when she found herself face to face with more students, these...zombie like students. Bailey ran through them, feeling their grimy fingers against her skin. Bailey ran faster, and tripped, breaking her shoe, and deciding to loose both before the students caught up to her. Bailey headed towards the other gym, she had no idea why, but she just had to find somewhere else now.

Bailey sat in the corner of the office, feeling the bangs of the students as they slammed their fists into the door. Holding her breath, Bailey had a feeling this was going to be the end for her, and that all she had worked for would be lost? There was no chance for her to prove to her father- Bailey stopped mid thought, there was something to prove to her father. Bailey could prove she can survive With or without the help from anyone. Jumping to her feet with sudden courage, Bailey began to search the small gym office for anything that may be useful for defense. To her luck, a metal bat was left from baseball practice the fallowing night. Gripping the bat carefully in her hand, Bailey moved to open the door. It wouldn't budge.

"No!" Bailey cried, dropping the bat and using both hands to loosen the lock on the door. There was no effect. Taking the bat back in hand, Bailey stood in a batter's pose, and gripped it tightly, before swinging at the glass window in the door, causing the glass to crack, and the moans from outside grow louder. Bailey pulled it back over her shoulder for another swing, this time the glass shattering. Quickly, Bailey reached her hand through the broken window, turning the knob and causing the door to open a little. Stepping back, Bailey kicked at the door pushing aside the small group of students, leaving a small path which she ran through and headed towards the front doors again.

"What's going on?" Bailey asked herself taking small steps away from the school and towards the town, where she noticed flames, screams, wrecks, and signs of complete chaos.


	8. Claire's POV

_Hey everyone! I'm sorry this took like months to get out but i'm getting busy so I made three chapters to make it up to you guys so keep reading and enjoy! again i'm sorry._

**Chapter 8**

Claire Redfield was a collage student, content, pretty, smart, and had the wits of a fighter. It was never obvious Claire had born instincts to defend herself, but instead was recognized when she used it. Claire's choice of wardrobe was skin tight shorts, made of a comfortable spandex related material, black in color, matching the short sleeve t-shirt, under a red vest, with a 'Made In Heaven' logo on the back. She had matching shorts over her black ones, and knee high brown leather boots, matching the belt at her hips. The road she was riding on was lonely, and infact a highway into Raccoon City, where she hoped to find her brother, Chris Redfield. It had nearly been a month since his disappearance after his last mission and Claire was dearly worried for her brother.

Continuing down the lonely highway, Claire accelerated through the pass and took the turn off. It wasn't long before she reached the city of Raccoon City. It was in complete silence, and the streets seemed empty. Claire pulled up next to a diner, sighing with relief as she turned the keys in the ignition and heard the motor cut. Pulling the strap loose under her chin, and removing the helmet from place, Claire shook her head and felt a refreshing breeze through her hair.

"I'm finally here-" Claire said, swinging a leg over her motorcycle, and standing on her own two feet.  
"Emmy's Diner..." Claire read to herself, settling the helmet on the leather seat of her motorcycle, and stepping up on the curb. Claire stepped through the unlocked front door, listening to the small bell ring. The door slightly slammed shut behind her as she stood near the doorway.  
"Hello?" Claire called, receiving no answer. Slowly she turned to the right, and began a slow pace down the small narrow way, "Is anyone here?"  
"Hello?" Claire asked again, her voice cutting the silence like a bloody knife. Claire continued walking between the bar and booth until finally she had turned the corner of the bar and stopped.  
"Hello?" Claire asked again, this time talking to a man on his knees.

Claire gasped as the man turned his head, eyes white, and face bloody. Below him, he was hovering over a dead body. Flesh torn away and revealing the disturbance of insides. The man moved to stand, and groaned approaching.

"Hey...I'm sorry that I bothered you, okay?" Claire said, beginning to back-up as the man approached, arms raised and stretched towards her.  
"Just don't come any closer..." Claire asked, in a slight pled.  
"Are you listening?!" Claire fretted.

Claire backed into the wall, turning and noticing more citizens banging on the window. Acting in the same, strange manner the man was. Claire looked back and fourth between the window, and man, before noticing the exit. Frantically she ran towards it in a light jog. Running through the door, Claire stopped and saw the barrel of a handgun in her face.


	9. Leon's POV

**Chapter 9**

The jeep given to him wasn't as expected, dirty, old, and obviously used. It was a dark blue, and resembled an average jeep. The driver accelerated through the pass, and into the turn off. The highway had been empty, a bit depressing, but allowed him to speed without being caught. Traveling along the still lonely road, into Raccoon City, Leon S. Kennedy came to a stop when he recognized a dead body in the middle of the street, a few crows swooping down for a meal. Leon stepped out of the jeep, feeling a slight cold chill. He was tall, dark, handsome, and young. His hair was cut short, some over passing his eye, and he had chiller blue eyes. It was his first day on the force; he was wearing the R.P.D uniform, blue, light, and kept him warm from the chill.

Leon approached the dead carcass, kneeling beside the limp body, and staring a bit in disgust. "What happened here?" Leon asked himself, knowing that if he talked to himself, no one was around to hear. Suddenly Leon heard something, stirring him away from the body. It was the sound of something sliding across the road, and pity moans. Moving into a stance, Leon recognized more citizens approaching all looking nearly dead? It made no sense. Leon drew his handgun out of the holster at his hip, and warned them to stay where they were. They disobeyed his orders, and continued to approach. Leon had no other option but to open fire.

Leon aimed for their shoulders or legs as a warning that he wasn't afraid to shoot. But each impact only made the men and women stumble, and continue on. The bullets had no effect on the people. Suddenly a tight squeeze came to his ankle, and Leon looked down to find the once dead carcass now...the living dead? Leon aimed down, and shot a bullet into the civilian's head. Knowing that they were more than a few feet away and it was like six to one, Leon stepped over the dead body and towards an alley, and completely abandoning the handy jeep he had once driven and instead walked into the alley.

The moaning, groaning, lifeless civilians continued to fallow Leon. Leon continued to shoot, this time aiming for the head and not hesitating. Suddenly the door to Leon's right was barged open, and girl swung her arms in front of her as Leon turned and pointed his handgun.

"Wait, Don't shoot!" she said, assuring that she was no harm to him.  
"Duck!" Leon ordered. The girl fell to her knees immediately, and heard the gunshot. Leon squared a bullet into the man, chasing after the girl, head.  
"Come on, we better head to the police station..." Leon stretched his arm out for the girl to take, "We'll be safer there..."

Lean lead the girl down the alley, until, to their luck, they found an empty patrol car. Nodding towards the girl, Leon ran towards the open door, seeing the keys were still in the ignition. The girl sat beside him in the passenger's seat. "Buckle up..." Leon said randomly, before pressing on the gas of the patrol car. They sped down the street, pass a few more stumbling civilians.

"What's going on?" the girl asked, as Leon messed with the radio, "I arrived in town and the whole places goes insane?" the girl exclaimed.  
"Shit, radios out!" Leon scowled.  
"Your a cop right?" Claire asked turning towards Leon, who didn't turn to look at her.  
"Yeah first day on the job-" Leon answered contently, "Great huh? Names Leon Kennedy, nice to meet you..." Leon said, trying to make the moment a bit more decent than it had been.  
"Mines Claire, Claire Redfield...came to find my brother..." Claire answered, turning her head and then back out the window.

Leon accelerated down the street, taking a sharp turn, and skidding to straighten up. Little did they see the raging eighteen wheeler behind them, driving in a drunk manor.

"Hey, can you open the glove compartment for me?" Leon asked Claire casually, Claire nodded.  
"Uh yeah..." Claire opened the compartment, and noticed a handgun, "There's a gun in here?"  
"Better take it with you.." Leon said, turning her and watched her pretend to aim for an invisible target.

Suddenly something moved forward, between them. It was a convict, left in the back of the patrol car. He had changed like the others, completely dead like? Leon and Claire screamed, Leon turned the wheel ramming into the side of the rows of buildings. Leon pulled away and used his hand to try and shove away the predator. "Look out!" Claire called motioning towards the overturned car near the center of the road. Leon swerved aside, dodging an accident. Loosing control of the patrol car, Leon noticed the wall and sign they were about to run into. "Watch out!" Leon alerted, as they inched towards the sign. The airbags were blown up, and the passenger in the back flew through the windshield.

"You okay?" Leon asked, as the small cloud of dust settled, and they brushed the glass from lingering in their clothes, and shattered on their laps.  
"Still in one piece..." Claire said, annoyed of the train of events taking place. Leon nodded and then gasped when he recognized the accelerating truck rear ending them.  
"Hurry, we got to get out!" Leon said as he watched the truck run into a small pick-up truck, "the driver doesn't know where he's going? Run!"

Claire and Leon hurried, fiddling with their buckles, and then finally hearing the click of freedom. Leon shoved open the door, as did Claire and they both ran a distance away from the cars. The truck collided into the wall, flipping over, and then going up in exploding flames. Leon jumped out of the way of a ball of flames, landing on his stomach. Coughing, slowly he rolled over, and guarded his eyes from the smoke.

"Claire!" Leon called, getting to his feet, and stepping as close as he could towards the flames.  
"Leon!" Claire's answer was heard faintly over the snapping fire.  
"I'm okay...head to the station, Ill meet you there!" Leon said, coughing some more.  
"Okay!" he heard Claire answer.


	10. the bite

_Ok so Bailey is in the fiest three paragraphs then it switches to Bailey's mom ok so enjoy!_

**Chapter 10**

Bailey struggled to hotwire an abandoned car without being seen but the lifeless stalkers. She laid somewhat flat and tried to see the wire through watery eyes. This whole thing was confusing, heart dropping, and caused a riot in Bailey's head. Suddenly the roar of the old pick-up truck stirred Bailey's attention away. **I need to get into the city...** Bailey thought to herself, relaxing as she gripped the steering wheel tightly. She had only driven a few times, and it always made her nervous when she was behind the wheel. Taking in a deep breath, Bailey slowly pressed on the gas, heading towards the light on Cross Avenue, and then on the highway into Raccoon City's actual city.

Once on the highway, Bailey stepped on the gas more, and felt the acceleration. No one was on the street, no on indeed, only Bailey and her small truck. Passing the welcome sign, and seeing the tall buildings pass her. Bailey was relieved she was in the more settled part of Raccoon City, away from the business area. Coming to a stop, Bailey saw a Jeep parked in the middle of the street, and a motorcycle at the curb. "Where is everyone?" Bailey's hopes of finding civilized people and explain what had happened down at the school was broken.

Now angry, Bailey slammed the door of the truck shut, and walked towards the jeep. No one was in it, and the keys had been left in the ignition. "Raccoon Police Department? A cop!?" Bailey opened the driver's door and sat in the leather seat. Slowly she leaned over, searching for any guns, knives, anything more useful then a bat? Sighing with no accomplishment, Bailey began to recognize the pity moans, and sound of rubber sliding. Suddenly in the distance a huge explosion shook the ground causing Bailey to stumble forward. "What now?"

Rinoa sat in one of the small cubicles set up in the small doctor's apartment. It was Raccoon City's annual blood drive, and for over an hour Rinoa had no one come too her area. Hoping this may be the time to scurry off to the house, hoping to beat Bailey before she left back for school. Standing up, and leaving her cubical, Bailey went towards the front office, asking to use the only available phone in the department. Slowly she pressed the numbers to her house phone, and listened to the churning ring. It continued to ring, and there was no answer, only the answering machine coming on.

"Hi dear, I don't know if your home or not yet? But I guess I won't make it to lunch, sorry. Your dad has left on sudden business so don't expect a visit from him...as usual?" Rinoa sighed, and ran her hand down her face, and back through her hair, "Ill try and get home as early as I can, please take out the roast in the oven too! Goodbye."  
"Funny...it's nearly 12:40? Bailey should have been there? Unless she refused after that bicker with her father-"  
"You alright Rinoa?" Rinoa shaken from the sudden voice, chuckled and nodded, "Id stop talking to yourself then?" said the nurse with a sarcastic smile.

Rinoa smiled as the nurse walked away, handing her a folder to be placed back into the cabinet. Sighing, Rinoa headed back towards her cubical, but not before she heard an abrupt commotion. Turning towards the front doors, a civilian came running through the doors, holding a gushing wound at the hip. Immediately Rinoa ran forward to aid the victim, calling for medical help and tools.

The patient was taken into a back room, laid on a pile of spare blankets, and immediately Rinoa was left to treat the patient. Taking of the man's shirt, and seeing the deep wound, Rinoa began to clean the cut, but suddenly heard the patient gasping for air. Checking his pulse, slowly she felt it come to a halt, and the patient was announced dead from blood loss. Deeply affected, Rinoa sat on her knees beside the victim, searching for anyway to discover his identity and let his family know. "He must have a wallet-" Rinoa stopped as she saw the dead man twitch, slowly moving closer as to check his pulse; she saw the glare in his eyes that had been left open. Sudden fear struck her, and Rinoa struggled to focus on the pulse. "Hey!" Rinoa hollered, feeling sharp, grimy teeth dig into her wrist and cause a shock of pain. "Get off of me!" Rinoa said kicking at the man, and hearing the fatal crack of his neck. Breathing heavily Rinoa looked down at her bleeding wrist, and suddenly heard the blood churning screams outside.


	11. We need to save them!

**I'm very sorry for keeping this story on hold things keep poping up keeping me busy I even had to travel to different places to get stuff done and I didnt get much time to work on this so forgive me please. I'm updating this story to chapter 13 so enjoy reading all three parts.**

**Chapter 11**

Bailey ran down the street, just as a sudden group of survivors came whaling and screaming, shoving and pushing pass her until finally she just fell to the ground. Crawling towards the sidewalk along side the buildings, and away from the rage. Fallowing closely behind the runners was a huge mass of people, all acting as strange as the students back at the high school. Bailey watched from the sidewalk, sitting against the wall. Suddenly a group of vehicles approached, those of S.W.A.T, police, and S.T.A.R.S. Suddenly Bailey remembered Derrick. Derrick and his long dream of becoming part of S.T.A.R.S and meeting Albert Wesker. Wesker was a hero to Derrick, and hoped one day he would meet the blond man. Bailey had already met Wesker, many times. Wesker was a friend of her mothers, coming to Bailey's birthdays, invited to special holidays, and even attended her mother's wedding? Wesker was a part of her life, in a way...but she still didn't understand him.

Wesker was cold, silent, and intelligent. Strong, courageous, brave. But strangely, Wesker was very interested in Bailey, ever since birth. Bailey never took it seriously, she enjoyed being spoiled and thought of throughout life, but what did Wesker want? Now that she had thought about it. Wesker had worked for Umbrella, and along side my mother when she was once a scientist for Umbrella, now a part doctor part nurse.

An uproar brought Bailey's attention back to reality. The men defending the survivors were slowly being taken down one by one, being brought to the ground, and torn apart. This was such an inhuman act? How could people do such a thing- something fell near Bailey, and she slowly looked at the curb. A gun. Looking around, Bailey crawled towards the gun, checking the clip, and finding it loaded. Bailey sighed with relief, and heard the groaning inhuman beside her. Falling back, Bailey aimed for a clear shot, and watched some inner tissue fall as she squared the man through the head. Looking serious, Bailey got to her feet, and clenched her fist slightly, staring out into the mayhem.

"James-" James stopped mid walk, turning to look at the approaching man. It was his right hand man, his side-kick, the second banana, Kirk. He stopped at James side, panting before directing James into the nearest room.  
"Now what is this-"  
"Raccoon City has fallen under attack, civilians are acting inhuman...no one is clearly safe. Government has asked for evacuation, but some still refuse in hopes of finding their relatives-"  
"James!" James walked closer to the television and recognized the blond woman on the screen. She was bloody, dirty, and completely in panic.  
"Baileys not at the house, or at the school! I cant find her-" Rinoa shoved off the news caster, "If anyone in DC is watching this let my husband know, he must find Bailey...Im trying my best to stay alive but-" A man of the crew pulled Rinoa away and that was the last time James was ever to see his wife.  
"An outbreak has happened sir-" Kirk said, turning the screen off and turning towards James.  
"Send a plane out there for-"  
"They wont let anyone one into Raccoon City, not even government officials...your daughter and wife are at this alone"


	12. Mom?

**Chapter 12**

Bailey stumbled out to where all the falling men were, walking passed them and dodging the open fire that continued. She had to reach the other side of the street, if got through that nearby alley she could easily run to her mother's medical department. There she could contact her father, and they'd all be reunited. James would be proud of Bailey for staying strong...right? Bailey dashed across weaving through. "Uh-" Bailey something snag her ankle causing her to collapse near the curb of the sidewalk on the other side. Feeling a sudden ache, Bailey struggled to get to her feet, from the pain and from the constant attacks from the inhuman part of this battle. Luckily, Bailey was a constant hunter, hunting with her cousins. Bailey had good aim, and instantly sent a bullet into their heads as they approached. Finally Bailey had managed to crawl to the other side, rushing to her feet and sprinting down the alley, ignoring the pleas for help behind her. _Always save yourself, unless there's an absolute reason not to..._ These were the words that echoed through out Bailey's head, one of her father's mottos. Grinding the words, Bailey dashed bare footed towards the end of the alley.

"Kirk I want you to call this number, let them know...its from James-"  
"But Ill be speaking sir?"  
"If they ask who this favor is for, say for James Daniels...please" Kirk nodded and left the room.

James sat into the chair at his desk, recognizing the picture of his wife, daughter, and himself, the day after Bailey's birth. She seemed like such a bundle of joy? But how could something so innocence become so depressed? It was true, Bailey regretted becoming a daughter, instead of a son, in this family. James blamed himself for having a daughter take a razor to her wrists. He wasn't the best father, not even a reliable husband. It seems he had never made a dinner date with his wife, or gone to any special ceremonies for Bailey. James was just- there was no excuse for James. He relied for on his job, then on his family.

Sighing, Mr. Daniels, awaited Kirk to return. Praying that his wife, and daughter, would soon be in his doorway.

"Mom!" Bailey hollered, noticing the sudden glare of the moon on the shattered glass scattered on the ground. Her heart dropped, but continued to beat steadily, as she closed the broken door behind her and stepped over the glass.  
"Mom..." Bailey called, this time more hushed than before. No one answered, and immediately she realized that Bailey's mother was no longer here. Nobody was here, not even the kind nurse, or the dumfounded doctor.

Bailey could have easily fallen to her knees and cried, take the gun to her head maybe? or just instead run a broken piece of glass across her wrists. Bailey could feel her beings pound just the thought of doing that?

"Bailey-" Bailey snapped back, hearing the fatal call of her name.  
"Bailey!" she heard it again this time louder and closer. Holding her breath, Bailey walked quickly towards the door, not bothering to miss the glass on the ground, and out into the dark.  
"Mom?"


	13. No you can't leave me!

**Chapter 13**

Tears of joy came running along the scratched cheeks of Rinoa, as she recognized the redhead stumble towards the center of the street. Noticing the shock of in her daughter's stance, Rinoa approached calmly. Almost instantly she was standing infront of her daughter, holding Bailey tightly, but feeling no response. Bailey only stared over her mother's shoulder, utter shock trickled up her spine when she felt her mother tremble and fall to her knees weakly. Slowly Bailey's eyes fell on the wound her mother held tightly, blinking, and falling from shock, Bailey fell to her knees beside her mother. Rinoa sobbed softly, and placed her blood hands on her face to hide the fear.

"Mom, you've lost soo much blood, we need to get you inside-"  
"No...Bailey, its too late for me..." Rinoa confessed, choking on her few breathes. Bailey watched in pain. Her mother was dying.  
"You cant leave me-" Bailey muttered as Rinoa slowly trembled to the ground, resting her head on the cold road, "not now!"

Rinoa began to cough, blood staining her lips. Bailey watched in agony, as her mouth slowly slipped away, and before Bailey could shed a tear, her mother's hand fell lip in her palm. Bailey shook her head, she didn't want to believe this, not any of it. Quickly tears came streaming down her face, but as soon as they had come they were gone. Balling her hands into tight fists, digging her nails into her palms, and feeling blood in her palm. Getting to her feet weakly, and watching the blood fall from her palms, an anger rose in Bailey. The handgun still in her grip, Bailey turned her head aside, and listened to the empty clip fall to the road. Then the light from the flickering street light was blocked.

Holding her breath, Bailey saw the dead rising of her mother. Struggle to except the fact, the fact that her mother had become one of them, one of those lifeless stalkers, motionless moaners, and inhuman protrayers. The once gentle woman, a voice of an angel, smile of kindness had become such a monster, something that nothing bigger could cause Bailey to think more of her mother being a monster. As this monster approached, Bailey waited for her ghastly end. Closing her eyes, and wishing she had one last bullet for her life.  
A gun shot awoke her, along with the sudden rain of blood in her face, and along the front of her. Mouth partly opened, her eyes wide with terror, she slowly scanned the ground and found the once monster, once human, once mother...dead.

"You alright?" came a sudden voice from behind Bailey, who continued to tremble and taste the hazardous blood along her lips. Suddenly she felt a grip on her shoulder, cause Bailey to violently turn around and attempt a swing at whoever it was. Unfourtunately he had caught her wrist, and stared at her curiously of her acts.  
"Are you-"  
"You killed her...you bast-" Bailey began to beat on his chest, feeling him hold her back by the shoulders, until finally just pulling her into an embrace as she slowly sobbed with despair.  
"Hey..." he said again, this time Bailey looked at him, actually stared him square into the eye without looking away, "Are you okay-"  
"Of course Im okay, Im alive aren't I?" Bailey sobbed in a sneer, slightly pushing away from him and rubbing her face, smearing the blood.  
"You killed my mother..." Bailey quickly added.  
"She was already dead-"  
"Not to me..." Bailey said, as she felt her eyes sting with fear.  
"Whats your name?" the cop asked.  
"Bailey Daniels-"  
"Daniels? Is your father James-"  
"Father? Ha, I have no father, I have a Commander..." Bailey snickered with amusement.  
"Oh...Im Leon S. Kennedy"


	14. Did you hear that?

"So Leon...what do we do now?" Bailey remarked in a snooty way. Her eyes were narrow, and she gave him a grim, almost evil, glare. Leon swallowed hard before sighing.  
"We need to head towards the police station-" Leon answered calmly, taking a weak step forward, maybe there, we can find some new clothes, and get your cleaned up?"  
Bailey looked down at her hands, and what she could see of herself. She was smothered in blood, dirt, and grime. Taking the sleeve of her shirt, and wiping her face, seeing blood stain the blue sweater. Slowly looking back at Leon, Bailey nodded, chokely. Leon nudged for Bailey to walk by his side. Slowly she responded, standing beside him and then going off into a steady walk.  
"So.." Leon said, trying to pick conversation as they continued down the road, ignoring the stench of decay and death.  
"What?" Bailey asked, after hearing him stutter into a silence.  
"Im just surprised you've survived this long by yourself..." Leon admitted, causing Bailey to let out a chuckle, "I was sure you were a zombie yourself-"  
"What makes you think these _things_ are zombies?" Bailey replied.  
"Well I dont know- really?" Leon answered, catching Bailey as she tripped.  
Leon was in a kneel, holding Bailey almost in a bridal manner. Luckily the blush that had come to Bailey's cheeks had been hidden by the blood smeared on her face. Gripping Leon's shoulder tighter, and feeling his grip tighten under her, Leon slowly helped her to her feet. Bailey immediantly let go when she felt her feet on the ground, and looked away. Leon touched her shoulder, catching her attention.  
"Lets keep going then?" he said, stuttering a bit.  
"Yes- lets go" Bailey said with a smile.  
They hustled around the corner of Eugene Avenue, and now were nearly half a mile away from the Police Station. Walking side by side, Leon and Bailey hadn't said much, only small glances passed the time. It only seemed awkward, their meeting at a time so horrible as this. Bailey sighed, rubbing her arms slightly, and feeling a slight chill crawl her spine. Leon looked over, and recognized her shivering. Slowly, feeling the presence of a stare, Bailey turned her head towards Leon and saw the small smile on his lips. Raising a brow, Bailey looked at him curiously.  
"Cold?" Leon asked, as if gesturing her to come closer to him. Bailey kinda went wide eyed, and saw Leon raise a brow himself.  
"Kinda, I am kinda wet, drenched in blood, and only wearing a bikini, shorts, and a sweater...and may I add" Bailey stopped and looked down at her feet, "Im bare foot..."  
"Thats quite true..." Leon said, looking at her feet, covering in cuts, and more blood.  
"Well you'll be able to clean yourself at the station-"  
"Did you hear that?" Bailey exclaimed suddenly.


	15. The Station

"Look its the station-"  
"Theres a chopper!" Leon added in. Leon turned to Bailey who shared a happy expression. Leon grabbed Bailey's hand as they took off in a dash towards the station, and the hopful means of escape.  
Catching her pace, matching Leon's, Bailey and Leon continued faster towards the station, ignoring Bailey's small plees for him to slow down. Suddenly, a range of rapid fire was heard, and suddenly the chopper seemed to be moving uneasily. Leon stopped, and saw the chopper slowly tumble into the roof of the police station. Bailey stared in amazemnent, and felt herself tremble with disappointment.  
"No!" Leon cried, stumbling forward, and gritting his teeth in disappointment. Slowly he began to find a way to weave his way through towards the front doors of the station.  
"Leon wait..." Bailey hollered, trying to catch up to him, only to trip over the road that had been turned up, and feeling a long cut along the bottom of her foot. Bailey hissed through her clenched teeth, and felt blood leak through her knee as well.  
"Leon!" Leon stopped, turned around and noticed Bailey struggling to her feet. Guilty, Leon turned around and headed back towards Bailey, kneeling beside her weak body.  
"Are you alright-"  
"I cant walk on this fiit, not until Ive got something on it..."  
Leon helped her onto the one foot she allowed to place pressure on, the other one she bent back as to help from getting it bang against anything. Leon placed his arm around her waist, and held her hand, which her arm was around his neck. They hobbled along the road, through the debrie left behind from previous crashes, accidents, explosions, etc. Bailey's breathing became heavy and uneven, making her become more tired then usual.  
The only way through, to continue towards the front doors of the Police Station, was through an abandoned City Bus, parked smack in the middle, and center of accidents. To their advantage, they took refuge there. It was left empty, and unharmed except for a few limp, dead bodies, completely dead by a natural accident. Leon helped Bailey into a seat, and kneeled to take a look at her foot. She had picked up spare pieces of glass in the cut, and if they dont get it attended to soon, she was clearly going to gain an infection. Bailey gasped unusal, and caught Leon's attention. "Tickles..." she whimpered, throwing her head back when she felt his fingers began to pull our sharp shards of glass.  
"Feeling better?" Leon askecd, when he had noticed she was laying her head against the seat as he tended to her open wound.  
"Only as much as I can- ouch"  
"Sorry..." Leon said, gently dropping her foot, and getting to his feet.  
"You know, you remind me alot like my friend..." Bailey remarked, leaning up with a gentle smile.  
"Really? Like who?...may I ask?"  
"Derrick Brick...haven't talked to him since Ive been back-"  
"I know him, he got into S.T.A.R.S recently..."  
Bailey looked up alarmed, and Leon recognized that she had not been informed of that. Leon held out his hand, and almost immediantly Bailey had taken it. Slowly they replaced their arms around each other for support and headed towards the front door of the bus where they were home free towards the station.


End file.
